Raindrops
by Tess Churchmouse
Summary: Harry and Ginny remember in a flashback the time they were lovers. PG for content and theme. First story ever!
1. Do You Remember

Raindrops  
  
Harry fumbled for his books that had just dropped on the ground. A girl with stunningly red hair swooped down and helped him. It was none other than Ginny Weasly.  
  
"Hi Harry!" she replied hastily, while avoiding his eye. In their 5th year, she still fancied him greatly.  
  
"How are classes Ginny?" he said, warmly smiling at her. She was a real sweetie.  
  
She blushed lightly and smiled back.  
  
"Fine, I guess. Professor Trelawney is out of her mind once again, and McGonagoll is extremely nice all the sudden."  
  
Everyone at school was noticing the Professors cheerful disposition. It was a mystery, of course. No one knew what happened behind closed doors in this castle.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny remembered a time. A special time in her life, when she had had the man of her dreams. She once had Harry's heart.  
  
" Harry, do you remember when we were, you know, going out?" she said softly.  
  
"Yes, I remember."  
  
Harry frowned lightly. He didn't like to think about it. And besides, I would have broken her heart in the end, Harry thought. The story went something like this:  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
" Potter!"  
  
Harry's head snapped from the clouds of daydreaming. Oh dear, he had been daydreaming again.  
  
"Kindly demonstrate how you managed to make your Transfiguration book into your Potions book!" Professor McGonagoll was in a bad mood on the day of April 12th.  
  
Harry idly waved his wand, muttered a few words and voila! His book was changed into One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi.  
  
" Thank you Potter, that was excellent." Harry cheered up slightly. He had just gotten what was extravagant praise from a Professor.  
  
"Class is dismissed"  
  
"Thank God, I was wondering if I was ever going to get out alive." he thought, with a sigh of relief  
  
Harry began walking down the stairs when, lo and behold, Ginny raced down to talk to him.  
  
" Hey, Ginny! How are things at Percy's job going?"  
  
" Ha! His job! What are you, kidding! He's been demoted, so now he's sulking around, and throwing fits. Ron absolutely loves it.", she said, grinning wolfishly at Harry.  
  
Harry burst out laughing and his cheeks turned red with mirth.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny looked him seriously in the eye.  
  
"Harry, would you like to walk around the lake tonight?" She uncertainly looked down at the ground.  
  
Harry was flabbergasted! Ginny was asking him out!  
  
" Um, er... you see-" He was then cut off by Ginny  
  
"It's OK, I understand. I should have known you have someone special in your life already."  
  
"No, no Ginny. I was just surprised. Sure, I'll walk around the lake with you.  
  
" Thank you, Harry. So, I'll see you tonight." With those words spoken, Ginny raced down the stairs, feeling lighter than air.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I don't have time to finish it right now. I will put up the second a final part tomorrow or later today. Remember, this is my first story, so please give me any adivce you have. If it needs work, then tell me. I promise I won't get mad, even if you flame me. Read and Review guys :)  
  
-Tess 


	2. It's a Raindrop

Raindrops  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I should have included this in the first chapter, but here goes. I do not own Harry Potter, or Ginny Weasly. They, and all HP characters belong to J.K Rowling and Scholastic Inc. So now you can't sue me!  
  
  
  
"Lavendar, should I wear the blue hair clip or the purple one?"  
  
At the moment, Ginny Weasly was getting ready for one of the biggest nights of her life. She was finally going to get to know Harry Potter. So many years of lurking in the shadows and giving him brief, flitting smiles were over!  
  
"Wow, Ginny, you look stunning! You should do that hair-do more often."  
  
It was approximately 7:00 and it was time. Ginny took a deep breath and walked out of the dormitory. On a soft, red couch sat Harry. He didn't look any different, maybe a little jumpy, but the same. When he spotted Ginny floating down the stairs, he jumped up and greeted her.  
  
" So... are you ready? Do you need anything else?" Harry was very nervous, not because he particularly liked Ginny, but it was a date. His first date ever.  
  
"I'm ready. Let's go," Ginny said softly.  
  
With those words spoken, they set off towards the front doors. Just about 100 meters away from the door was the lake.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny became very giddy. She ran off, jumping towards the lake.  
  
" What are you doing?" Harry laughed out.  
  
For the next half an hour, they walked slowly around the lake, talking about things they would have never told anyone; not even Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Harry, you're probably wondering why I suddenly asked you to go on this date. It's not because I'm in love with you. It's because I was so shy around you, and I wanted to know the real you. I realize something now. I now know what a sweet, wonderful guy you are."  
  
Then Harry did something Ginny would remember all her life. He kissed her, softly at first, but then deepened it. Ginny melted into it. They both finally knew what love was like.  
  
Suddenly, Harry ended the kiss. It had literally taken their breath away. He looked into her eyes and saw then sparkling so bright, it was amazing.  
  
"So... does mean were boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ginny said, smiling because she thought she knew the answer.  
  
" No, Ginny, that kiss didn't mean anything." Harry sighed and tried to word his speech as to not break her heart.  
  
" I'm can't get into a relationship. I'm Harry Potter! I have millions of admires and they would target you if they knew."  
  
"Oh, so this is about you! I should have known, all famous people have huge ego's." Ginny was positively furious. Then a different feeling was coming up through her heart. Rejection and the pain that was to follow it.  
  
Tear's started welling up in Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Ginny, are you crying?" Harry said, a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"No, it's just a raindrop"  
  
With those words spoken, she went back towards Hogwarts, her heart severed in two.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: It's finished! Should I write more about a H/G relationship? Remember, this is my first story ever, and I don't expect to get showered with compliments. Feel free to constructively criticize my work. But, please, no flames. 


End file.
